themomoclochroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Downtown Momoclo Band
The Downtown Momoclo Band is a group of musicians known for performing the music at Momoiro Clover Z's concerts. While all of the musicians that make up the troupe are legends in their own rights, most with prominent solo careers, they came together under the leadership of pianist virtuoso and bandmaster Takebe Satoshi. At the end of 2016 it was announced that Satoshi would leave the band. Feeling that he had done his part in uniting the many different musicians under a common banner, he left the role of bandmaster to his apprentice; Munemoto. Much younger and less experienced than his former master, many voiced their doubts that the ever playful Munemoto would have the strength and leadership skills necessary to keep the Downtown Momoclo Band united. Only time will tell how the new bandmaster will fare. Notable members Takebe Satoshi Takebe Satoshi played lead piano in the band, and from the formation of the band up until his 2016 departure from the band served as bandmaster. His most important role, however, was as the glue that kept the band together. Getting some of the world's most talented and strongwilled musicians to cooperate is not an easy task. There are few others who have succeeded in getting The Crazy Guitarist to calm down long enough for any other instruments to be heard. Yet he succeeded in this, as well as uniting other warring factions of musicians. In doing so, he created the raddest band in the known universe. Munemoto introducing Munemoto during Tohjinsai 2014.]] Munemoto was the apprentice of Takebe Satoshi for many years, being accepted into apprenticehood as a child. Satoshi was not only a teacher to Munemoto, but also raised him, as the strict training regimen and time spent on the road forced him to move away from home. Munemoto has become a very proficient pianist, with his playing style incorporating a very youthful and playful element, much to the dismay of those with a more classical preference. When Takebe Satoshi announced his departure from the band at the end of 2016 Munemoto was, to the surprise of many, chosen by Satoshi as the next bandmaster. This decision was met with great criticism, with people claiming there were surely more competent and experienced musicians in the troupe that would serve as better leaders. However, the departing bandmaster stood by his decision, and maybe there is something to Munemoto that so far, none but Satoshi can see. The Guitarists Much like any self-respecting band the Downtown Momoclo Band sports two guitarists. Satoshi managed to get a hold of the industry's most notorious siblings, The Crazy Guitarist, and his little brother The Hunky Guitarist. Together these two make up the two halves of the band's six-stringed spectrum. However unlike they are in personality, they complement each other perfectly. The Hunky Guitarist is the most stable of the two, and is seen at practically every performance that features live musicians, whereas his mad brother also spends time at home, working on their fabled solo album. The Bassist Spending most of the 80's and 90's slapping it away together with various funk bands The Bassist spent most of the 00's in solitude, somewhere in the Japanese mountains. Whatever incident it was that prompted him to abandon his starbound career, it was only when Takebe Satoshi sought him out in order to replace their previous bassist, who would no longer be available (claiming that punk rock was making a comeback, and he was going to be at the forefront of it), that he decided to return, more than ten years since he was last heard from. Since returning to the stage he has developed a close friendship with the two guitarists, and can often be seen performing together with The Hunky Guitarist at other, minor live shows. Brass section The brass section is usually composed of a trombone, trumpet, and a saxophone, but has been known to expand to twelve members at certain concerts. Usually sticking to themselves, those who play the brass instruments have for many centuries had a feud with those who play the more electrically amplified type of instruments, the cause of which no one alive today even remembers. It was only through the mediation of Mr. Satoshi that the two sides were able to put their differences aside and join forces for his glorious band. Vocalists showing off together with the back-up singers.]] On back-up vocals two women can usually be seen. Professional back-up vocalist Izumi Kato is one of them, with the renowned artist Marron (real identity unknown) joining her. Together they bridge the cosmic voices of Momoiro Clover Z with the mortal ears most often listening to them. Special guests At certain times the Momoclo Downtown Band will perform together with special guests. Either because the nature of the concert demands it, or in order to replace another member who is unavailable for a specific concert. Taikoldplay Starting with Tohjinsai 2014, and for the two following summer concerts, the theme has been that of traditional Japanese culture. To fit in with this theme Taikoldplay was hired so that special "traditional" arrangements of Momoclo songs could be performed at the concerts. Taikoldplay is the number one performer of traditional pop music in Japan. The group is headed up by the man holding the number one highscore spot on the arcade Taiko Drum game five years in a row. The band features heavy taiko drums, shamisens, flutes, as well as many other traditional instruments. Imperial Symphony Orchestra & Choir It is no secret that the Emperor of Japan is a fan of classical music, and naturally he has his own personal symphony orchestra and choir. Normally they perform for the Emperor alone, along with his immediate family, and on special occassions some of the more dignitary guests that visit him. However, in 2014, when Momoiro Clover Z took to the stage at the National Olympic Stadium the Emperor saw it only fit that they were accompanied by his personal orchestra and choir. In order for tradition to not be completely broken the Emperor himself attended the concert. According to rumour he was clad in pink, which would not be surprising, seeing his close personal ties to Lord Sasaki. Hotei Tomoyasu Due to working on his and his brother's forthcoming solo album The Crazy Guitarist will sometimes be unavailable to perform at live shows, and a replace will have to be found. For the Summer Dive 2013 this was the case, and a replacement guitarist was found. However, The Crazy Guitarist wasn't quite pleased with the replacement, feeling that there was a certain lack of panache. Therefore he consulted his old friend Hotei Tomoyasu and he agreed to make an appearance at the concert. Adding a much needed element of passion to the show, he performed to songs such as Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimi Tachi-yo and Kuroi Shumatsuu. DAITA Another replacement for The Crazy Guitarist was DAITA, who performed in his stead at Tohjinsai 2014. Having heard a recording of DAITA performing The Crazy Guitarist felt that he was a fitting replacement. However, he had only heard him perform, and therefore missed out on crucial information. Being a big fan of The Crazy Guitarist DAITA had indeed mastered his sound and style of playing, yet he spent all his energy and focus on creating those sounds that come so naturally to his idol. In doing so he missed out on what some may call The Crazy Guitarist's most crucial element - his aura of madness. There was no running around, no chains, and no improvisation. While it sounded good to most ears, the performance fell flat.Category:Browse